Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge 2
Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge 2 is the final game made by Cyberlink Games in partnership with Scott Cawthon. You play as an unknown security guard, who is working at a dockyard, as animatronics awaiting shipment to a private collector are taken there night by night. You must make sure they don't escape or reach your office. There are thirteen animatronics. The game is set in 2028. Plot Steam Summary "It has been five years since Fazbear's Fright burned down and the Fazbear legend ended once and for all, but what could be salvaged from this sudden ending still had a story of it's own. Sold into the hands of a private collector, the animatronics from years before are out for their final kill..." Animatronics Actual Animatronics * Aaron the Armadillo * Christian the Chameleon * DJ Animatron * Gary the Goat * Hazel the Hamster * Melissa the Mouse * Peter the Porcupine * Rustbucket * Samuel the Skunk * Unnamed (Silver Aaron look-a-like) * Victor the Vole * Weavedoll Hallucinations Coming very soon! Locations CAM 01 (Outside Gate) A polished black gate, made of steel stands here, set across a newly-built road. A small yellow building can be seen in the far right, surrounded by a barbed-wire fence. An overturned truck can be seen at the side of the road, dented. Hazel starts here, looking up at the camera. Animatronics: Hazel CAM 02 (Southern Entrance) A series of yellow buildings can be spotted at the right, with fences around them. The road from CAM 01 turns into a yellow steel frame in the background, where some equipment and a road crane can be seen beneath the shelter. To the left is another fence. Animatronic: Hazel CAM 03 (Loading Dock) A large hangar-like structure is the focus of this camera. A long fluorescent lamp lines the ceiling, illuminating the scraps of metal and the equipment below. Several cars can also be seen here. Animatronics: Hazel CAM 04 (Main Room) A medium-sized room behind the loading dock can be seen here, as well as it's cosy interior. It appears to be a visitor's lounge of some sort, with posters advertising cruises, a wooden clerk's desk and a coffee table. Peter and Gary start here. Animatronics: Peter, Gary, Hazel More coming soon. Nights Coming soon. Gameplay Mechanics Monitor The trusty old monitor returns, in 3D, no less. View a wireframe map of the dockyard complex and use the inbuilt camera system to find any animatronics if they escape from their place. You can also switch to the ventilation shaft cameras and seal them at just the flick of a switch, preventing any animatronics from getting inside your Office. Hologram System Being 2028, the technology in the building is pretty hi-tech, and it's no surprise there is a hologram system built into the complex. Use it to project a false image of yourself into a room, preferably near where an animatronic is, and it will distract them for a short while. The only animatronics that this mechanic doesn't work on are Samuel and Victor. Environmental Noises If any animatronics are inside the ventilation system, several noises can be heard to indicate that they are nearby. This works similar to the breathing mechanism from FNaF4. To avoid the animatronics at that point, you will need to seal one of the vents.Category:Games Category:SilverCyberlink's Ideas Category:SilverCyberlink's Timeline